Traditional wood shelving, although expensive and difficult to ship because of its weight, may be rendered safe and attractive by providing a radiused corner finish. A radiused corner finish is a safety feature since sharp corners that can cause inadvertent injuries are eliminated.
Economical metal shelving is useful but often unattractive, difficult to assemble, and frequently involves protruding or sharp edges. Protruding or sharp metal edges are a safety concern.
The present invention provides metal shelving and a plastic connector for the shelving. In combination, the metal shelving and plastic connectors of the present invention provide the look and desirable safety features of more traditional radiused edged wood shelving yet are economical, durable and lightweight.